Life and its Games
by randomcat23
Summary: When the Lightning Saix is captured Irvine is forced to trick Moonbay into helping him rescue it. By doing so, he puts both of their jobs and lives on the line. The only question is whether this will tear the two apart, or bring them together. Post Series
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Come on, by now you guys should know I don't own Zoids.

I'm surprised how quickly this idea came to mind. I thought I wouldn't write an Irvine/Moonbay fic for at least another year! This fic even pushed my other Zoids fic back. I hope you're happy!

The title is just temporary. Well, I think it will change. Then again, I don't know. I hate naming fan fictions!

* * *

"Life couldn't get much better," Moonbay said out loud to herself. It was late afternoon as the Gustav journeyed across the sand. Hot desert air filled Moonbay's senses. She couldn't explain how much she had missed this. 

Five years had passed since Prozen's final defeat. And while Moonbay reaped the benefits of that victory and she enjoyed spending time with her friends, the call of the desert road was too much to ignore.

It wasn't even a month after that battle that Moonbay left. She said her goodbyes to Van and Fiona, wishing them the best—Irvine had already departed—and climbed into the Gustav to continue what she did and loved best, transporting.

The time she had spent with Van and Fiona had ruined her reputation as a transporter. But with determination, passion and skill Moonbay rebuilt it and became one of the best known transporters around.

Now, five years later she would transport for the Republic, the Empire or anyone else willing to pay. Her success rate was incredibly high and her charge was reasonable.

Least, that's how she described herself in the resume.

Her hand dug through a pile of maps and once finding its target, it emerged. Quickly, Moonbay's dark eyes trailed over the worn paper and located her destination. Her finger rested on a small town's dot as she said, "Great, I'll be there by nightfall and leave in the morning. From there," her finger moved across the map, "it's only a four day journey. Excellent."

She was currently transporting construction equipment for a new school—or something. She was making good time; the arrival date was seven days away. Moonbay would get there early.

"Cash bonus!" Moonbay chanted, pumping herself up. With sudden enthusiasm, she pushed the Gustav harder, eager to treat herself to a good hotel room and a decent dinner.

An hour passed and the town was within her sight. Looking ahead, Moonbay frowned. There was a large group of police officers and their Zoids outside the town. When the Gustav pulled up to them, Moonbay opened the cockpit, waiting for an explanation.

"Cargo check," a young officer said, displaying the documents allowing such a search. Moonbay showed her transporting license as well as the documents about the cargo. After a few moments the officer handed back the documents and signaled to the search crew.

"What a pain," Moonbay whined. What could she possibly be hiding? Her head rested against the seat. She could almost feel the warmth of a bed and the smell of dinner. The thoughts made her smile.

Gun shots and shouts broke Moonbay's fantasies. She leaped out of the cockpit just in time to see the officers shoot at a man. The figure ran into the city, but not before taking a shot in the back. He tumbled to the ground, rolled, got up and kept on running.

"You there, after him," the same officer that had talked to Moonbay yelled, signaling to a group of police. "And grab her!"

"What?" Moonbay yelled and prepared for an assault. She was no match for the two men holding her down, but she managed to punch one in the gut. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You were harboring a wanted man in your cargo."

"What?" Moonbay yelled again. "What are you talking about?" But her stomach dropped. She knew that man who ran into the city, she recognized that person anywhere. But how long had he been stealing a ride?

"Take her down to the jail."

"You're kidding," Moonbay complained and started kicking. "I didn't know he was there!"

"Don't play stupid. We know you are friends with the fugitive. You were seen together years ago. Take her away," he said, after Moonbay could find nothing to say.

They walked her into town handcuffed and holding her arm tight. "If I get bruises," she threatened but to no avail.

The officers handed Moonbay over to the jail and they placed her in an empty cell. Only then did they remove the handcuffs and inform her she would be questioned and what kind of punishment was in order.

But Moonbay wasn't listening. Her mind was bubbling with rage. At last when the officers left and locked the door did she mutter, "Irvine, you son of a bitch."

* * *

Hours dragged by. Moonbay looked outside to see the darkening sky and the occasional officer run by. They hadn't caught Irvine yet. 

"If I ever see him again," the transporter continued to mumble while picking at her pitiful dinner. When her mind wasn't cursing Irvine, Moonbay was wondering about her cargo. Did they confiscate it? She wasn't going to be on time anymore. Needless to say her hard earned reputation would then be destroyed.

The only thing that kept Moonbay from banging her head against the wall was a single thought. When they caught Irvine, she could just get him to say she had nothing to do with him. He would fess up for her, wouldn't he?

"Bastard. I can't believe him." She sat the plate down and flopped onto the lumpy bed. Sleep came surprisingly easy.

* * *

It was pitch black when the thud woke her up. Blinking and trying to focus—for some reason there was no light—Moonbay sat up. The black blob outside her cell was a slumped over guard. Where were the hallway lights? 

"You're up." A whispered voice came from the outside the cell.

Irvine. Moonbay glared at the tall form. She could just make out his face, serious and gazing at her. Moonbay didn't trust her voice; it would surely come out loud and attract unwanted attention. Instead of talking, she made a swift movement with her middle finger, hoping that got the message across.

There was a deep chuckled and then Irvine bent over. With a pop the lock on the cell came loose. The door swung open and Irvine entered.

Moonbay stood up, pissed and eyes glowing. He ruined her career life. Her right hand lifted up to punch him across the face, but he caught it, squeezing it tightly.

"Explain yourself." Moonbay put as much hate and fury into the words as she could; it wasn't difficult.

"Here? I don't think so." He made to exit but stopped when Moonbay didn't follow. "You don't want out?" There was only a small hint of surprise. It was so small only a person who had known Irvine as long as Moonbay did could pick up. Other than that, his voice was neutral.

"If I stay here they'll clean my record." She was tempted to say: "That you destroyed," but decided against it.

"Your record is dirty either way. They won't forget about this, even if you are cleared of charges."

Moonbay swallowed her retort; he was right. Trust is easily swayed in the business world. "Why are you helping me out of the cell? You put me here in the first place," reminding him.

"I need your help." Irvine exited the cell and Moonbay followed, now curious.

"You just like screwing up people's lives," Moonbay accused. She was still torn between her last hope—the cell—and what was in front of her—Irvine.

The guard was still knocked out and as they made their way through the hall, Moonbay saw several others in the same state. Irvine stopped and played with a box on the wall. The lights flickered on and he continued towards the door quietly.

"How did you see in the dark?" Moonbay wondered, ignoring that Irvine didn't respond to her last remark.

He tapped his eye patch and glanced outside.

"Where are all the guards?" She was focused on interrogating him.

"This is a small town, there's not going to be top security here."

After a few moments he led her outside into the cool evening. The stars shone brightly, how late was it?

Her Gustav was sitting outside unguarded. Irvine gestured to her and Moonbay opened up the cockpit. The mercenary followed and sat in the passenger's seat, smashing the maps. Moonbay cringed.

"Go, now," Irvine commanded and Moonbay steered the Gustav out of the town without any problems arising. It wasn't until the lights of the town were no more than a glow that Moonbay spoke.

"Now tell me what's going on."

"Not now, we're not far enough."

Moonbay's hands were sweaty as she gripped the controls tighter and stopped the Gustav with a jerk. She wasn't sorry when Irvine hit his head against the window.

"Explain now, or I'm going back."

"I said not here. Trust me will you? I got you out of jail."

"Yeah, well, you put me there."

He didn't have a response so Irvine just glared and finally gave in. "I need your help."

"I know that. Details please."

"The Lightning Saix was stolen. I need you to help me get it back."

"Why was it stolen? How was it stolen?" She wasn't going to let him get off easy.

"The army wants to make more Saixes. They needed it for tests, blue prints."

"And you wouldn't let them have it?"

"I'm a wanted man. They said if I cooperated I would be free of all charges."

"Isn't that good?"

"There was a catch. If I cooperated, they wanted me to join the army before clearing me of charges."

Moonbay sighed, "Let me guess, you said no."

"Of course. So they stole the Saix while I was in a bar, hoping to get me as well. But I escaped."

Moonbay's eyes narrowed, "So where do I fit in all this?"

"I saw you a week ago and hitched a ride. I knew you were heading in the same direction."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Moonbay asked. Her feelings were a tad injured.

"I didn't want you to get involved."

Anger flared again within her, "Well THAT didn't work."

A silence filled in. Irvine was studying Moonbay and she refused to meet his eye. How dare he ask for help after he ruined her career? In a un-Irvine like gesture he compromised, "If you help me get the Saix, I'll tell them it was my fault."

"You already said that wouldn't work."

Irvine frowned, "You know Van would clear your name, he would believe you. You would always have the Republic's work."

"That doesn't make up for the Empire and small businesses. The Republic is less than a third of my jobs."

"The Empire has Rudolph."

"That doesn't gain back the trust of the people." Why did he have an answer for everything? She saw the angry flicker over his grey eye and at once afraid of having to face his wrath.

"I can't travel without a Zoid. I don't steal, if that's what you were thinking," Irvine growled. He took a breath and composed himself. "I need the Saix, Moonbay," he added as an after thought, it was almost a plea.

She could just turn the Zoid around and turn him in. Moonbay knew she could. But something held her back. Was it the way he tricked her out here? Or was it because of the pure need in his voice when he spoke about the Zoid?

Whatever it was, it won Moonbay over. She gave en exasperated sigh and slowly eased the Gustav back into motion. "Alright, where are we going?"

* * *

I wanted to get this posted before I went on vacation. That said, I can't promise quick updates, but I can promise this fic's completion! 

Reviews, comments, and constructive criticism are all welcome! –randomcat23


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all readers and reviewers!

Double thanks to MagCat for striking me with inspiration to add a new theme to the fic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zoids.

* * *

"Just head up there, over that ridge. There are some ruins we can camp in." Surely enough, as the Gustav rolled over the small hill, the valley before them was scattered with decrepit buildings. Moonbay took note that Irvine didn't respond more specifically. Why would he hide their destination from her? It wasn't like she would abandon him somewhere. How would that help her?

As soon as the Gustav pulled to a stop, Irvine jumped out of the cockpit and ran to the cargo carriers.

"Now, what is he doing?" She was about to climb out when there was a gunshot.

Irvine commanded, "Stay, we're moving." Seconds later he ran back into the cockpit and started signaling for Moonbay to move.

"What was that all about?"

"I thought they might, and they did. There was a tracking device on the cargo." Seeing her alarmed look he added, "I shot it."

Moonbay frowned. So that's why they were leaving. The device would lead the police here, but they would be gone by the time they received the signal.

"I thought there might be a microphone as well, but there wasn't."

The road before them was pock-marked with various vegetation and tall grasses. Within a day the forest would be visible.

"Can you tell me where we're going now?"

"Up north."

Before he could continue Moonbay demanded, "What town?"

"It's not a town, it's a military base." Irvine said it with such a matter of fact manner that Moonbay's mouth fell open. "The Saix is locked up there." He dug through Moonbay's maps and picked one up. "You see? It is north of your cargo delivery. You can drop it off before news spreads."

Was this supposed to make her feel better?

As much as she hated it, there _was_ a small feeling of satisfaction within Moonbay; at least her last transport would be successful. When Irvine didn't tell her to stop, Moonbay kept moving. The adrenaline from passed hours was wearing off and her exhaustion was moving in. Her eyelids felt heavy.

"We need to stop," she decided, expecting some kind of retort.

Irvine looked over and said distractedly, "Sure, anywhere," then turned his attention back to the window.

"I was waiting for you to say so!" She snapped, annoyed that he suddenly put her in charge. Why was he so quiet all of a sudden?

The pink carrier Zoid rolled to a stop and Moonbay got out, mumbling about her portable cooker. She pulled it out of the back along with the few blankets she had and a pillow. Irvine leaned against the cockpit, watching Moonbay set up camp.

She ignored him and lit up a small fire. It wasn't until then that Moonbay realized how hungry she was. And now she had to sleep on the dirt when she should be in a bed. Damn that mercenary. There was only one can of soup in the Gustav. Moonbay never had time to replenish her food supply. She looked around only finding her jug of water and some beef jerky.

Irvine made himself a place around the fire, his grey eye amused at Moonbay's hushed annoyances. After his Saix's misfortune it was nice to smirk at someone, even if it was only for a moment.

While she prepared their pathetic dinner (Why she was sharing, Moonbay couldn't guess.) Moonbay looked Irvine over. His personality hadn't changed much. He was still cocky, sarcastic and quiet. His outward appearance was altered, however. Instead of a red headband, it was black and the brown hair it kept in check was shaggier than it had been.

The mercenary's whole outfit was various shades of grey, one of the few colors suitable for his work. The pants were darker and a couple of belts hung from his hips. There were two gun holsters and a pocket for bullets.

He wore a grey jacket and a thin shirt underneath. No doubt there was at least one more gun or knife hidden in the jacket's pockets.

And was it Moonbay, or were his eyes darker?

The soup was ready soon enough. Moonbay split it into a bowl and the can, handing the can to Irvine. He took it, raising an eyebrow. Irvine tipped it back into his mouth and finished it within seconds. Then his hand opened the bag of jerky, which he began eating.

Moonbay gobbled her food, determined to get some of the jerky. But she needed not to worry because Irvine passed the bag which was still ¾ full. They would need to shop for food in the morning, however.

The stars were sill bright; Moonbay pondered the time. In the end she decided it didn't matter and rolled out a blanket for sleeping. She was glaring at Irvine, trying to imagine him apologizing, (It didn't work well.), when a thought came to mind.

"Irvine didn't you get shot?" Her lack of emotion was from tiredness. She mentally slapped herself for saying it so bluntly.

"Yeah."

"How come you're not all bandaged up?" She smirked, "Or are you too inhuman to bleed?"

The mercenary rolled his eyes and simply said, "The back of my jacket is bullet proof." He slid it off his broad shoulders and threw it at her.

It was heavy, but like he said, bulletproof. The coarse material of the jacket hid the ridges of the protective plate well. Moonbay threw it back at him and asked, "Did you get a bruise from that shot?" Her curiosity needed to back off.

Irvine lifted up the back of his shirt to reveal a large and swollen, blue mark on the left side of his back. "No biggie." He shrugged and looked at Moonbay again, "Why, you worried?"

Her mouth had almost formed the word 'yes', but Moonbay swallowed. Was she really worried or just wanting to enjoy the view of Irvine's muscular body? Instead of answering, she rolled over and tried to pretend to sleep.

She could hear Irvine put out the fire and settle himself onto the ground. Right before Moonbay drifted into sleep, Irvine nudged her with his toe and said, "The soup sucked."

What a horrible hand life had dealt her.

* * *

Irvine crossed his arms behind his head and lay down. The blanket couldn't cover all of him, but it was not a problem; it was a warm night. Just like the stars above, Irvine's eyes twinkled with amusement. He watched Moonbay roll over and as soon as her breathing slowed, Irvine looked away, letting his thoughts flow to more pressing issues.

Each day that Irvine remained separated from the Lightning Saix felt like he was waiting for death. It was his partner, his irreplaceable partner. The Saix was his only companion for the lonely job of a mercenary. Each minute without it by Irvine's side made him feel vulnerable, like part of him was missing.

And it was breaking Irvine's heart.

Dreams were filled with horrible visions of a tormented Saix. Its pathetic roars often rang in Irvine's ears even in the dead of night. Irvine shook his head in an attempt to clear the noise. He needed the Saix back and soon.

This brought him back to Moonbay. Irvine had never intended to get her involved. Yes, he had intentionally hitched a ride on her Gustav. Yes, he had gotten her stuck in jail. But he never meant to bring her on this crazy chase for his Zoid.

Irvine took another look at the woman in question and sighed.

Now that Moonbay was involved, he would have to be even more careful. Irvine must keep her safe and still preserve her reputation. It was going to be messy, difficult and dangerous, but it's what he owed her. As soon has he freed the Saix, he would leave her to get back to her life, the way she wanted it.

But, besides the physical danger involved in this mission, there were possible emotional perils as well. For the first time in years they were alone. Old memories and feelings die hard. It was easy to suppress them while Van and Fiona were around but, even then their playful taunts always had deeper meaning.

Irvine closed his eyes and relaxed. He refused to bring Moonbay closer to him.

* * *

Moonbay brushed the sleep from her eyes and stretched. She gasped when her hands found dirt instead of a bed; she had forgotten where she was. Memories came back and filled her head. Her hand ran through her hair and then rested on the ground again. A rumble through her stomach made her raise an eyebrow. She wanted breakfast now.

The sun was still low in the sky, but bright. Somewhere a bird called and the wind blew through the few trees in the area. Moonbay stood up and brushed the dirt from her knees. It was time to get some food.

A quick glance of her surroundings showed Moonbay that Irvine still snoozed a few yards away. There was a sudden itch in her foot to give him a good kick in the side, but she controlled her impulse and settled for poking him instead.

"Get up. I want breakfast." She then packed up the campsite into the waiting Gustav. Irvine was still on the ground when she finished. In response to his laziness, Moonbay flicked the hair off her shoulders and hopped into the cockpit. If he didn't get up, he would have to chase the Gustav.

The Gustav began rolling just as Irvine grabbed the side of the Zoid and pulled himself in. _"Lucky jerk," _Moonbay thought, but she pushed the Gustav to a greater speed, knowing all too well she wouldn't have left Irvine in the dirt.

There was a town not too far from their campsite. Moonbay found it on a map and set the direct course. She would have her breakfast before long. The thoughts of eggs and bacon danced in her head and she smiled with delight.

It wasn't long till Moonbay realized Irvine was asleep again. His light snores joined the sound of the rolling Gustav. Moonbay took this time to think. She would have to watch her step while getting breakfast. News of her breakout probably hadn't reached the town, but there was no need to be careless. All she had to do was grab a quick bite and run.

And maybe she would pick something up for Irvine too.

* * *

I know this chapter is short. But I also know that you guys have been waiting for an update forever, and I feel bad about leaving this story untouched. Hopefully, I can find some time to update in a timely fashion. Thanks for the patience.

Ugh, so I just found out that Irvine already had his Saix stolen once before. I never knew because I had never seen episode 55 until a few weeks ago. Curses. I never meant to write a fanfiction about something that already happened.

Anyway.

Feedback is welcomed and greatly appreciated. Reviews kinda, sorta, make my day. –randomcat23


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Zoids isn't mine. Sad.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The Gustav easily rolled over the barren earth. Its pink shell was the brightest object within miles. Inside the transporter Zoid, Moonbay's foot tapped the floor in anticipation. Breakfast would soon be hers. The mercenary next to her slept silently. This was puzzling, considering they both had a full night sleep. But, Moonbay had no intention of waking the man; she could handle the meal by herself.

However, when the town came into sight, Irvine woke up as if he was prodded. He blinked and stretched, taking in his situation. His grey eyes finally fixed upon the town and he called for Moonbay to stop.

"Why?" She asked, annoyed by his demand.

"Think. If, by chance, the town has heard about us, we need to take as many precautions as we can."

"Which include . . . ?"

Irvine rolled his shoulders and continued, "You park the Gustav out here and we'll loop around and enter the town from the forest. That way they'll think we're campers from the forest—at least, it'll work for a little bit." They were currently in a deep ditch about a mile outside of the town. Irvine planned on walking about another mile to the east and then cutting back into the town once they hit the forest.

Moonbay stopped the Gustav but then asked, "And if they do figure out who we are, what then?"

Irvine didn't answer as he jumped out of the Zoid. Moonbay frowned. He wasn't making this whole situation easy. Doesn't he realize that she's doing this out of her free will? She deserved to know everything. It was her job that was at stake here!

She followed him out of the Zoid. "Irvine, answer me! I could leave you here, you know I could!"

"Would you? How would you escape me?"

"You don't have a Zoid, genius," Moonbay scolded him. "I'm in charge of the Gustav."

He turned sharp on his heel and enclosed the space between them. His grey eyes latched onto hers, demanding attention. Moonbay flinched when Irvine grabbed her wrist. "Listen here. If you ran, _if_ you escaped, I would hunt you down," Irvine's words came out like verbal acid. "Remember, I'm the only one who can fix your reputation."

Moonbay yanked her arm away, flabbergasted at his sudden threat. So, this was it. She was just a part of his plan, just an accomplice. Was there no friendship left between them? Was his only goal to get his Lightning Saix by using Moonbay?

Why did this hurt so much?

Moonbay's hand gingerly enclosed her wrist. The intensity of Irvine's remark still had her off guard. _"'I would hunt you down.'" _She wasn't one of his bounties, but Moonbay was not being treated any better.

The mercenary was already walking toward the forest, away from the town, in order to carry out his plan. His attention was not on the transporter he had left behind. Moonbay took two steps back to her Gustav. She could leave. She _should_ leave. This was way over her head, this was way too dangerous.

But, then, how could she fix her reputation? Irvine had destroyed it and he was the only one who could fix it. Moonbay took a deep breath, her fighting spirit still knocked out. For once, she was afraid of him. She was afraid of running away. She was afraid of joining him in the town.

But there was no choice.

Moonbay took a few steps forward before running to meet up with Irvine. She couldn't say anything. This man, this mercenary had her in the palm of his hand. He would use her to his advantage; use her to get the Lightning Saix. And then hopefully restore her job.

* * *

Tall, dark pine trees towered over the buildings. The scent of sap was strong and sweet. The town was small and quiet, a great contrast to the roaring thoughts in Moonbay's head.

She had two small bags of groceries nestled in her arms. They had already stopped for breakfast. It had been awkward, horribly awkward. The egg omelet she had ordered held her gaze for the duration of the meal. Moonbay turned away every time Irvine dared to glance at her.

The transporter was lost for words. Irvine only recognized her presence when he paid for both of their meals. Even that puzzled Moonbay. Why was he acting like an ass one minute and the next a gentleman?

Now as she walked out of the small store, Irvine came up and grabbed the bags, carrying them himself. Moonbay licked her lips nervously. He made her fidget. He made her worry. She couldn't last like this. Something would have to change. There was no way Moonbay could transport that mercenary while worrying that he may decide she was useless, that she wasn't worth the effort.

What really bothered her was the fact that she had expected something different. When she first joined Irvine on this quest, Moonbay expected a similar journey like they had with Van and Fiona. She had wanted lots of laughs, lots of goofy moments, and lots of fun-filled nights around the fire.

Had the five years since that time changed Irvine this much? Or had he always been a mercenary at heart and soul? And a part of Moonbay wished that there was another explanation for the whole thing. But her mind couldn't fathom a suitable one. Even though her mind was buried deep within troubling thoughts, Moonbay couldn't help but over hear someone yelling, "Hey, there they are!"

Her head snapped in the direction of the voice. Three men stood around outside a bar, guns raised and eager smiles on their faces.

"All we have to do is shoot 'em, eh?" One of them said with a laugh. He rested against the wall of the building.

"The government wants them both alive, Adam." This man moved closer to where Moonbay stood. Irvine was soon at her side, sizing up their opponents.

The third armed man took a step closer. "Why don't you two make it easy on us and stand down?"

"Who are you looking for?" Irvine asked, remaining calm.

The three laughed and the one called Adam answered, "There is a report of a wanted mercenary and transporter working together. And I can only guess that they're talking about you, Irvine and Moonbay."

Moonbay inwardly cursed their reputations and prepared for a fight.

"I think you have some wrong information," Irvine taunted and pulled Moonbay close. She shuddered when a cold metal gun was placed against her temple. "Mercenaries work alone, Adam."

The three men traded glances. Obviously they weren't expecting this.

"Come now," Adam tried again, raising his gun, "We know you're together in this scam."

Irvine laughed, and pressed the gun harder against Moonbay's head, "Does this look like we're together?" He tilted his chin up and said, "You wouldn't want to be responsible for an innocent's death, now would you?" Irvine indicated Moonbay with a jab of his head. "Let me go or," he flipped off the gun's safety, "there will be consequences."

Adam and his comrades traded another set of glances, lowering their guns slightly.

"That's what I thought," Irvine spat and backed up slowly, still gripping Moonbay tight.

Moonbay's breath was ragged and her whole body was shaking. She had been right to think Irvine didn't care. She _had_ been right. Why did her body refuse movement? Why couldn't she kick him and run to her would be saviors? Moonbay could turn Irvine in because jail is where he undoubtedly belonged. Her mind raced, but her feet wouldn't move. Helpless, Moonbay watched in horror as Irvine continued to back away from the group of men.

"_Wait, go back! Save me!" _Moonbay's head repeated the plea over and over.

The movement was sudden, so sudden Moonbay was caught off guard. Irvine slid the grocery bags on his arm and threw her over his shoulder. His feet sprang into a sprint. They were soon followed, however, by the men from the town. Bullets whizzed by Moonbay's head, one finally grazing her arm enough to draw blood. She hissed in pain.

"Follow 'em boys, they're running to the desert!"

"We've got them!"

This didn't make sense. Why wouldn't Irvine just leave her there and steal her Zoid? Why was he carrying her, hindering his escape?

More bullets flew and Irvine caught one in his leg. He stumbled with a cry, his grey eyes clenched shut.

Moonbay should have taken advantage of this. She should have run away, sprinted until she met the horizon. But she was stuck in Irvine's firm grasp and couldn't find it in herself to move. Her window of opportunity was soon shut because Irvine got up quickly, growling with pain. The men behind them were still hot on their tails.

The Gustav was in sight. Irvine sprinted to it, ripping open the cockpit. He threw Moonbay in the passenger's seat along with the bags of food and took the driver's position. The Zoid revved and roared toward the forest, leaving their pursuers in the dust.

The only sound in the Zoid was the heavy breathing from Moonbay and Irvine. They had lost the townsmen, but for how long? Soon the army would be hot on their tails. But now they were only _chasing_ the mercenary in hope of _rescuing_ the transporter.

The forest engulfed the Gustav, concealing it from outsiders. The town was no longer visible and a dark shadow covered the ground from the heavy vegetation.

Blood leaked on the Gustav's seats, its sticky trail dripped down Irvine's leg and shoulder as well as Moonbay's arm. As soon as Moonbay's mind began working (it had taken some time), she clenched her fist and thrust it into Irvine's scratched cheek. His head cracked against the glass window. Moonbay pulled open the cockpit, jumped out and started running.

She had only reached the first tree when Irvine grabbed her from behind and pinned her to the large plant. How could he move with a bullet hole in his leg? Moonbay could feel her throat throbbing from breathing too hard. Why hadn't he hurt her yet? Those grey eyes just glared into her black ones.

"What do you want from me? Why are you keeping me here?" The sound of her own voice surprised Moonbay. It was shaky but clear.

There was no answer. Irvine just looked at her. Moonbay had to focus on something else, anything but his eyes. She watched the blood trickle from his wounds, suddenly feeing sick.

Moonbay blinked and watched Irvine's lips move. "How do you expect me to restore your reputation?"

The transporter drew in a ragged breath. What was he saying?

"I have to make it appear as though you are my captive," Irvine gritted his teeth as he explained. "Otherwise, it won't work." He released her from his hold and backed away.

A sense of realization washed over Moonbay. So that was his plan, to make it appear as though they were enemies. It was a clever plan, very clever, and at the same time incredibly stupid.

Moonbay stepped forward and poked Irvine hard in the chest. "You couldn't tell me what you had in your dumb head! You couldn't bother to say 'By the way, Moonbay, if I hold a gun to YOUR HEAD, don't panic'?" She raised her fist again and punched Irvine straight in the face. "Why wouldn't you fill me in? Aren't we in this together?" Another punch was landed on Irvine's wounded shoulder. He fell to one knee, taking each of the blows.

She backed away, only some of her anger spent. "Talk! Explain!"

"I had to make it convincing," Irvine mumbled, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "If I'd told you, it would have seemed planned." He looked at her, understanding her anger, "I couldn't have told you."

The wind rustled the pine trees, whispering the forest's secrets. Needles fell from the trees, carpeting the ground. Moonbay didn't take in this peaceful background. Her foot stomped the ground, her hand slapped against a tree. When Irvine didn't say anything, Moonbay slunk back to the Gustav to tend to her wounds.

* * *

It hurt in more ways than one. Irvine gripped his bleeding shoulder and watched Moonbay escape to the Gustav. Slowly, using the tree for support, he raised himself up into a standing position.

"I'm sorry, Moonbay," he murmured to himself. By turning her against him, Irvine had accomplished one of his goals: To keep Moonbay far away from him.

But that didn't stop it from hurting. In these days without the Lightning Saix at his side, it felt good to know at least one person was working with him. She had helped to keep him sane.

There was still a long journey ahead. If anything, Irvine wished that his 'betrayal' could have happened a few days later. Now he would have to deal with dropping Moonbay's cargo off, fixing her reputation and freeing the Saix all while Moonbay hated him. She didn't realize what he was doing, and it was best that way.

He closed his eyes tight to block out the pain. It would be best to wait until Moonbay was done addressing her wounds before Irvine tried to fix his.

* * *

"Damn bandage," Moonbay spat through clenched teeth. It was hard to wrap her arm with one free hand. To add difficulty, her injured arm was going numb with pain. She eventually gave up and pressed a cloth against her scrapped arm in hopes of stopping the blood flow. With a heavy sigh, Moonbay closed her eyes.

She wanted to escape, to run away, to get back to her job. It had only been a few days, but Moonbay already missed the freedom and thrill of her transporting. She missed the little things like the smell of new cash, the promise of a job, and the compliments her clients gave her.

How did she get stuck in this mess?

When did her life become so complicated?

* * *

I think this is my favorite chapter so far. It's slightly longer than the last one and much more exciting. Or, so I think.

And it's not overly sappy which makes me even happier. When I go back and reread my older fics about these two (especially Blackfire) I find them too, um, squishy and sappy. XD

Reviews keep me going; I really would like to know what you think! –randomcat23


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

**Chapter 4**

(GAH! IT'S SO ANGSTY!)

* * *

It really wasn't all that bad. Irvine glanced again at his shoulder and leg. Surprisingly enough the injuries were no more than scratches. Deep scratches, but it let his mind relax; a trip to the hospital would not be necessary. However, he still needed to bandage and clean the wounds. 

Irvine looked at the Gustav's closed cockpit. Moonbay had shut it tight, making it clear she didn't want anything to do with him. But, she hadn't driven off yet. That was a good sign, right? Irvine just shook his head; who was he kidding? She was pissed and had every right to be.

"_And it's better that way,"_ Irvine mentally reminded himself again. This was necessary, her hatred was necessary. He breathed out deeply and sucked in another breath. The scent of pine was so strong he could practically taste it.

Although the forest was dark, from the direction of the few sun beams, Irvine could tell it was close to noon. The town's people would be on their tails soon. Moonbay really needed to open up the Gustav and let him in. Time was of the essence. Sighing, Irvine stood up, leaning away from the tree that had been his support and took a small step toward the Zoid.

The cockpit flew open, revealing Moonbay sitting in the driver's seat. _"I guess this means I'm allowed in." _Irvine walked closer, cautiously. Moonbay didn't say anything; she didn't even look at him. As soon as the mercenary climbed in, it took some effort, the cockpit was snapped close and Moonbay pushed the Zoid to its top speed. The forest was dark, but the trees were not dense, therefore their path was not blocked.

Irvine silently dug around for some bandages, found some and tended to his leg first. The rips of the bandages filled the Gustav's cockpit. The wound on his shoulder was too hard to wrap, so Irvine placed a small towel between the seat and his shoulder in hopes of stopping the flow.

In all honesty, Irvine was surprised Moonbay hadn't spoken yet. He glanced at her and noticed her poorly wrapped arm as well has how white her knuckles were. He winced inwardly; her anger was still boiling.

"_Which is a good thing," _he said yet again to himself, although Irvine wasn't completely sure.

For nearly a half hour, Moonbay pressed the Gustav on. Irvine could only hope that their pursuers were far behind. It would be hard to defend themselves with a Gustav.

His hands curled into fists; if only he had the Lightning Saix. Just a few more days were all he needed. They should be able to drop Moonbay's cargo off tonight as soon as they exited the forest, and then from there they could head to the base. And then, well, Irvine hadn't quite figured out how he was going to free his Zoid.

Moonbay never said a word the whole time the Gustav raced through the woods. Her thoughts were coming so fast it was hard to concentrate on anything but the makeshift road. At times she was pissed. Other times she saw where Irvine was coming from. And then she would almost want to apologize for smacking him so many times. Then she would shake her head in protest and turn her eyes back to the road.

She understood Irvine's actions.

Moonbay hated his actions.

By the time the Gustav found its way out of the trees, Moonbay had given herself a headache and cramped her hands from holding the controls for so long. It was the dead of the night; she could barely make out the town that stood only a mile away. Without a word, she opened the cockpit and stretched.

Irvine followed her lead then offered, "We'll drop you cargo at the edge of town." He didn't bother mentioning that Moonbay wouldn't get paid; she already knew that. Moonbay stiffly nodded and sat back down.

After unloading the cargo, Moonbay took on last look at it and grinned slowly. At least her reputation held up. She hadn't broken her record; every job had been completed.

It gave her little comfort.

As soon as they dropped off the construction supplies, Moonbay turned the Gustav to the distant mountains. If they were being followed, then the best way to lose trackers was in the mountains; Zoids left no tracks on solid rock.

It took almost an hour to reach the foot of the mountains. The moon was high and glowed brightly. After traveling for a bit, Irvine requested a stop.

"I think we can rest here for the night," Irvine said quietly. There was a cave near by. If they went far enough into it, they could have a fire without attracting attention. While Moonbay grabbed supplies, Irvine scoped out the cave; it was clear.

Dinner was simple, bread and canned soup. Irvine almost said "Thank you" when Moonbay handed him the meal, but stopped dead. The look in her eyes tore at him and he had to glance away.

She felt betrayed.

Irvine swallowed the lump in his throat. Did she know it was difficult for him too? Did she know that he was doing this for her own good? Transporters and mercenaries can not work together because sooner or later they will be on opposite sides.

His head ached. Not only was his Zoid stolen, but his one friend was acting aloof. _"Which is how I want it," _Irvine kept repeating in his mind. His grey eyes watched as Moonbay unsuccessfully tried to wrap her arm again. Eventually, Irvine had to turn away because his feet were itching to get up and help her.

Irvine needed his Lightning Saix soon.

Moonbay saw Irvine turn away from her and her heart fell a little lower. She bit the inside of her mouth as she tried to tend to her wound. Giving up, she leaned her head back on the cave wall and listened to water drip from deep in the cave. The air was damp and quiet. She breathed in, accepting any calmness nature had to offer.

Both travelers soon fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Two days passed. Grey clouds, heavy with rain, drifted overhead. It had yet to downpour, but Moonbay guessed their luck wouldn't last much longer. They were only about half way through the mountain range. 

The hardest part about this situation with Irvine was the fact that there was no discussion. They would just stare at each other and when they did talk it was simple words like 'no', 'yes', or 'got it'. Moonbay often felt like crying out in frustration; she wanted her best friend back, stupid as he is.

She missed his sarcastic comments, which always brought a smile to her face.

She missed the way he drank only boiling hot black coffee, the way he ruined every meal he tried to make.

Her ears longed to hear his low voice; her shoulders wanted the gentle, teasing push.

Moonbay wanted to comfort him, more than anything however. She heard his mumbles in the night and she noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Each day he seemed to withdraw a little bit more.

Surely he would crack soon.

And there was nothing she would do about it, not after the way she'd blown up at him. Neither of them had apologized and Moonbay just couldn't strip herself of pride.

She hated him.

She hated herself.

* * *

"Stupid bandage," Moonbay whispered. The wound was healing, but she still needed to keep it covered. In fact, she was surprised that it hadn't become infected with her poor wrapping abilities. Frustrated, the transporter turned away from the injury and studied the landscape. 

The mountains still towered over her head and the clouds still carried the threat of rain. The travelers had taken very indirect pathways to get out of the mountains. If anyone tried to follow them, they wouldn't have a clear path. Moonbay just hoped it would give them enough time to free the Saix and then, well . . .

"_What then?" _Did she and Irvine just depart? He said he would fix her reputation, but how was he going to accomplish that?

Annoyed with the lack of planning, Moonbay turned back to her wounded arm.

"Here. Let me get that."

Moonbay looked up at Irvine who was reaching down to tend to her arm. She hadn't even noticed him returning from his scouting mission. Within a minute he rubbed ointment on the cut and bandaged firmly and securely. And then he walked away.

He walked away.

"Wait a minute." Moonbay got up and said, "Thanks, Irvine." He tilted his head in response.

And just like that, everything was okay.

Moonbay wrinkled her nose in thought. _"We really are weird. We don't talk for days and then when he fixes my arm, suddenly the awkwardness runs away."_ But it was true that her heart felt better, more than anything else.

Moonbay had to grin. Both of them were just too stubborn to come out and apologize. But they were in this together.

Irvine had gone back into the cave to start a fire just as Moonbay felt the first rain drop. It was like the sky was holding its breath during Moonbay and Irvine's quarrel. And now that it was over, it released the weather it had held for days.

Moonbay and Irvine ran back outside to cover the Gustav and returned to the cave drenched. Their little fire cracked and popped over the pounding rain. Moonbay sat down to make dinner.

Although their 'fight' had ended, Moonbay realized she should be far from happy. Both transporter and mercenary were hot headed. It was odd when neither of them blew up in each other's faces when an argument occurred. Moonbay knew it hadn't happened because of Irvine's current condition. He wasn't acting like himself, and that bothered her.

They really needed to get the Saix back because Moonbay wasn't sure how long she could stand this new mercenary.

* * *

"Irvine," Moonbay started as she stirred her soup, "It's going to get cold, if you let it sit there." She was referring to the bowl of soup Irvine had left untouched. His grey eyes had stared at it for over ten minutes now, and Moonbay was certain his mind was thinking about the Lightning Saix. 

He just nodded and began eating. It was true; Irvine was thinking about the Saix. But he was also worried about Moonbay. In a moment of weakness, he helped her. And although it went against his original plan, Irvine couldn't stop himself. He hated it when he fought with Moonbay. This fight had been especially hard, considering he got her into this mess and then he just gave her the cold shoulder. The mercenary had not thought this through enough, that's what it came down to.

Emotions always get in the way.

* * *

The rain kept a heavy waterfall across the mouth of the cave. Moonbay stared at it as she tried to drift into sleep. Her head rested on her travel pillow and a blanket covered her body. It reminded her of the adventures with Van, Fiona and Irvine. Everything seemed so fun during those times. Van was always a laugh with his stupid papaya stories and Fiona was great just because she was Fiona. 

And Irvine . . . who always had a sarcastic comment about everything. Who had been cocky beyond all belief, who didn't take no for an answer.

"_Well, we've all grown up a bit, haven't we? Van just turned 23 and continues to climb through the military ranks. Fiona's right behind him and still works with Doctor Dee. I've expanded and improved my transporting job. And Irvine, well, he's quieted down and gained a 'respectable' reputation as a mercenary."_

Moonbay closed her eyes and listened to the rain. She missed them, those days. The banter, the stupid jokes, the laughter, the flirtations . . . the constant flirtations and the meaning behind them.

Moaning from behind her drew Moonbay's thoughts away from the past. Irvine was against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, mumbling in his sleep. Most of it was incoherent but Moonbay could hear him say something about the Lightning Saix.

The transporter rolled over and sat up. With a shock, she realized he was also saying her name.

Without making a sound, Moonbay got up, placed a hand on the cave wall and bent down to the dreaming mercenary and shook his shoulder. "Irvine, wake up."

His eyes shot open and he seemed to be surprised by his surroundings. "What?"

"You were mumbling." She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. When Irvine didn't respond, Moonbay went and poked the fire back to life.

After a long silence, Moonbay spoke, "You know, Irvine, if you need to get something off your chest, you can talk to me." Her dark eyes sought his and found them. "I'll listen." _"Even though I have a good idea about how you feel. I know what the Saix means to you."_

Irvine dipped his head in thought and then rose to join Moonbay by the fire.

"I feel numb," he started, and Moonbay knew he wasn't talking about the cold. "It's like everything is just a blur," Irvine laughed darkly.

Her hands reached out to the fire's warmth. "Do you want me to do anything for you?"

"Oh, no," Irvine laughed again, "shouldn't I be repaying you?"

They fell into a comfortable silence, listening to the mixture of rain and fire crackles.

"Well, there is one thing . . ." Irvine began, his gaze focused on the fire. His voice was a soft, like his throat was tight.

"What?"

Grey eyes snapped up to her black ones. "Forgive me." His arm shot out, grabbed Moonbay and pulled her close. Before she could react, he was pushing his lips against hers aggressively.

His head was ringing as he pulled her even closer. He needed to feel something, anything. After so many days without his partner and controlling his feelings, Irvine _needed_ this; probably even more than he _wanted_ it.

Moonbay was shocked at how desperate Irvine was, desperate for emotion, for love. And while she knew this came about because he had finally cracked, because he couldn't stand being along, Moonbay knew there were loving feelings behind the kiss.

She forced him away, looked at him and then drew him back, wanting him to see that she was there, that she was there for him. When he forced her up against the wall of the cave, Moonbay drew away again. They were both breathing heavily as their eyes locked, searching.

Moonbay held his face and brought it to hers, kissing him slowly and tenderly. All the while, she screamed in her head, _"I'm here for you, let me help. I _love_ you."_

Suddenly, Irvine ripped himself away. Fear was written on his face, twisting it. Slowly, one hand cupped the side of Moonbay's face and he closed his eyes behind his shaggy bangs.

When his eyes snapped open, Irvine stood up and walked out of the cave into the pounding rain.

* * *

So much _**angst**_. I had to go and write a goofy Irvine/Moonbay drabble after I was half way through this chapter just to make myself feel better. Goodness, they feel so OOC to me . . . 

This chapter had so little dialogue! I was at page five and thought I had eight pages worth of stuff! I hope it wasn't boring. XD

Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! –randomcat23


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Zoids isn't mine. So sad.

Hey guys. **Looking for some more Irvine/Moonbay goodness?** Check out Magcat's story, "Wedding Day Rhythm". It's really fantastic and maybe if you all review it, she'll update quicker!?

Do you take bribes, Magcat?

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The rain came down in sheets; Irvine was soaked in mere seconds. He could feel every drop, every spatter, against his closed eyelids, his shoulders, and his head. It dripped constantly from his chin, his nose and his fingertips. Irvine let out a sigh, letting the rain wash away the frustration he had with himself.

Hands clenched into fists, and then undid themselves. _"I can never have her."_

Finally admitting it hurt more than denying it. He had been foolish and brash to pull a stunt like that.

A rumble of thunder echoed between the mountains. Fog had settled in and completely shrouded the area. Glancing out from under his shaggy hair, Irvine couldn't help but note that nobody would be finding them in this weather. This, however, did little to calm the storm inside his head.

"_I can never have her."_

He would have to return to the cave eventually and face his mistake. He wanted more than anything for it to have not been a mistake. But he couldn't ignore the fact that he brought Moonbay into this mess, and had failed miserably at keeping her far from him.

The rain continued to fall, now mixed with little pieces of hail. They bounced over the jagged rocks with small _tinks_. Irvine watched the balls of ice fall and bounce, letting time pass.

The rock divots were soon filled with the ice, but still Irvine would not move. What would he say? What _could_ he say? Numbness began to wash over the mercenary, but he paid it no mind. His whole body was numb from what had happened, so what was the difference between being cold?

He gave an involuntary shiver.

Footsteps came up behind Irvine and stopped in front of him.

Irvine looked down at Moonbay. Her hands rested on his chest, rain dripping down her arms. She locked her eyes on his and began pushing him back into the dry cave. Warmth engulfed Zoid pilots instantly. Silently, Moonbay picked up the blanket and wrapped it around Irvine's drenched shoulders.

He lowered himself to the floor slowly, clutching the blanket and the heat it offered. The fire was still crackling in its pit, just feet away.

Moonbay joined him on the floor.

For some time, neither of them spoke, letting the fire crack and the rain pound. Irvine's breathing returned to normal as the heat replaced the cold. He fingered the blanket, the friction putting feeling back into his hands. Overall, he was warm even though his hair still dripped.

But Irvine hadn't notice the change in temperature; his main focus was Moonbay. By now, something should have been said, some outburst should have occurred. Only the touch of her shoulder against his arm confirmed Moonbay's position. His heart beat loudly.

"_Moonbay."_

As if his silent plea was heard, the transporter shifted her weight and knelt beside him. Her warm hand brushed back the wet bangs and dark eyes locked onto the one grey. Irvine's mouth was unusually dry.

He was defeated mentally. If Moonbay screamed in his face, she would get no opposition. Broken down by the Lightning Saix's absence and defeated by his own will, Irvine had no fight left.

But no scream came, only her face enclosed upon his as she kissed him.

That was not what he expected. _"This should not be happening." _Irvine pulled away, his mind swimming.

He could see her eyes widen at his reaction, and her lips frowned a bit.

"You get me placed in jail, you hold a gun to my head and then you kiss me. Now you've got the _nerve_ to push me away?" Her black eyes locked onto his as Moonbay gripped Irvine's shirt.

"Moonbay . . ."

"What?"

"We can't."

In response, Moonbay narrowed her eyes and loosened the grip on his shirt. The light of the fire put shadows on her face, so Irvine couldn't see her frown again. Slowly, the transporter rose and went to tend the fire. Over its cracks and pops, she said, "I don't see why not."

It was his turn to get testy, "Come on, you think we could when half the time it's my job to _destroy_ transporters like yourself?"

"Since when has that stopped us from being friends before?"

There was no answer for that. The years the two had traveled around with Van had put a small stop on their jobs and the consequences. But that was five years ago and both Irvine and Moonbay had returned to their occupations with passion. Attention is drawn to passion. Attention draws costumers and increases the chances of them being on opposite sides. In reality, they had been lucky to come this far without involvement.

Irvine hung his head, words failed him.

Moonbay still had her back to him. Her boot scuffed at the ground, annoyed with the non-response. "Okay, so my job often contradicts yours. But my job is only a small part of who I am." Her voice got quiet. "A bigger part of me loves you, and I'm not going to sit here and deny myself."

As he said her name, she turned and faced him. "I know losing the Lightning Saix was hard on you. No, it was more than that; it was like losing part of yourself."

"Moonbay," Irvine repeated warningly.

She moved closer, now the blazing fire to her back and the rain beginning to slow outside. "Do you want to lose me?" Her hand covered her heart as her eyes repeated the question.

Irvine's breathing suddenly became labored. No, he didn't want to lose her—however the only way to do that was to keep her away from him. "You're not making this any easier," he countered and stood up to meet Moonbay.

"I asked you a question."

"There is no reason I should answer it."

"And why not?" Moonbay's hands clamped down on her hips.

"You should already know the answer." His heated gaze blazed down at her. "Don't make me put you in danger."

"Why aren't you being selfish?" Moonbay match his gaze's intensity.

"Do you want me to be? Do you want me to do whatever I want, not thinking of the consequences?" Anger rippled through Irvine's voice.

"I want you to be happy."

"That's not the same thing."

"Yes it is," Moonbay contradicted. "You lost your parents and your sister when you were young. Your Zoid was taken from you." She raised a finger, "Now you're afraid of losing me, so you won't jump at the opportunity to have what you want." There was a pause has her pointing digit was lowered. "You are sacrificing your happiness by not being selfish." Another pause later, "I know the dangers."

Contradicting thoughts flooded the mercenary's head. Moonbay brought up valid points, but he could not fall victim to them. She knew how his head worked, she knew his weaknesses. But Irvine could not live knowing that he put her in danger because he was selfish.

The hypocritical part of him wanted to give up the charade. The one scrap of will that he had left wouldn't let the hypocritical side win.

An answer was on his tongue when a loud screech echoed through the cave. Irvine narrowed his eyes and lifted a hand to silence Moonbay's unspoken question, _"What was that?"_

The mercenary's long strides took him to the mouth of the cave in seconds. The rain had finally begun to stop. Clouds covered the stars and the moon, but there was still an eerie glow in the area. Another scream came to his ears, followed by the thunder of stomps—Zoids.

"Heldigunners." Irvine cursed; they were close, there was no time to run. Moonbay came to his side. "They've found us," his grey eyes glanced down on her, as his mind attempted to devise a plan. The Gustav was right outside the cave and the lizard Zoids were moments away.

Moonbay made a run for the pink transporter Zoid, "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!"

Irvine shook his head, "There is no time."

"What are we going to do then?" Closer and closer the thundering claws came to the cave. The screeches were louder, the Zoids had locked onto the scent.

Irvine cursed again, ran a hand through his damp hair and then ran to the Gustav. He pulled out a coil of rope and sprinted back to the cave. The worry was apparent on his face, but still his voice remained firm. "We have to continue our charade."

"You're going to tie me up," Moonbay realized.

The Lightning Saix pilot nodded in response and stepped closer. With a pocket knife, he cut pieces of the rope and tied Moonbay's wrists and feet, careful to not make them too tight.

Moonbay watched him sadly. All this work was done to ensure her reputation. Why couldn't they be on the same team?

"We're going to make it look like I'm trying to escape," Irvine instructed and helped her walk to the Gustav. That done, he picked up his gun and reloaded it.

"Irvine, they'll catch you."

"There's no choice in the matter now," he responded hoarsely. "The closest base is where the Saix is being held." Another scream made him turn his head. "You'll be cleared of charges. I'll break out somehow and free my Zoid."

"But, Irvine!"

The Heldigunners clawed over the rock and gave victory cries; their prey had been found. The three Zoids circled the area until they had the Gustav surrounded. Two pilots were in each one, grins plastered on their faces. Moonbay stole a glance from Irvine; he was frowing and extremely tense, and this time it was no lie.

The next few minutes became a sudden blur to Moonbay. She had to yell and scream for help. She had to stop herself from yelling when they hit Irvine, outnumbered him and forced him to the ground. The transporter had to act thankful when they untied her hands and wrists.

Time didn't flow normally until Irvine had been cuffed and secured in one of the Heldigunners. The solider closest to Moonbay helped her to her feet and said something about taking her to the base.

Moonbay was silently screaming at the soldiers. Why didn't they see her wrists were not bruised by the rope? Why didn't they see through her poor acting? Why couldn't they see that she was on Irvine's side, even if he didn't' want her to be?

The Heldigunner carrying Irvine raced over the rock and disappeared around a bend. Moonbay was ushered into her Gustav, a soldier accompanied her. Her other "saviors" climbed back into the remaining two Zoids and became escorts for the pink Zoid.

They offered her food and water with helpful smiles. Moonbay was reassured that her reputation would be cleared after a few questions and after the mercenary had been charged. A large sum of money was going to be given to her for the misunderstandings.

All this time, Moonbay's mind was turning. Memories flashed before her eyes. She wasn't about to let Irvine go.

Moonbay's mouth curved up in a grin as she thanked them for all these gifts. They could give her all they wanted, but she still planned on helping Irvine escape, even if he didn't want her to.

Her foot urged the Gustav faster. She had figured how to tear down the wall between Mercenary and Transporter. Irvine had been right when he said their jobs often made them enemies. But mercenaries have _other _jobs besides disrupting goods transports.

All Moonbay needed to do now was get to that base and put her idea into motion.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I feel much better about this chapter than the last one. It just seemed to fit me better somehow, like my muse was actually working.

Reviews feed the muse! –randomcat23


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 never has and never will own Zoids.

Thanks to all readers and reviewers!

And what is this? A quick update from randomcat23? Where are the flying pigs?

Enjoy.

* * *

The base turned out to be less than an hour away from the mountain cave. The Gustav and three Heldigunners traveled across the quiet ground under the shining stars. Moonbay had completely lost track of time since the beginning of the day. At first, she couldn't believe the glowing celestial bodies were visible when it had been pouring less than an hour ago.

Her accompanying soldiers were in high spirits despite the early hour. Apparently they enjoyed knowing they had rescued a kidnapped transporter and captured a dangerous mercenary. The poor army officials didn't know the half of it.

Moonbay let them grin; she held nothing against the soldiers. They had done their job under orders, believing it was for the better good. But did they know the mercenary that they held captive had his Zoid stolen by the higher ranked officers? That led Moonbay to one more question: Was Van informed at all about their situation? And what about Herman and the Shubaltz brothers? Moonbay shook her head; they probably didn't have any say in the matter considering Irvine _did_ defy the military. But, who was the one who ordered the Saix's capture?

These puzzling thoughts swarmed Moonbay's mind, surprising her that she hadn't thought about it before.

The military base appeared on the horizon—a broad, plain looking building like most other bases. Undoubtedly there were top notch defenses making escape practically impossible. The idea of attempted to dodge the alarms sent a chill down Moonbay's spine.

If her idea went well, hopefully she could make Irvine's escape easier, if only slightly.

The Gustav and the Heldigunners crossed through the first wall and were directed toward the far hanger. The Zoids were parked and Moonbay watched as Irvine was escorted into the deepest parts of the base. The scowl on his face was plain, but Moonbay knew better than to worry about him. One night in a base's jail didn't shake Irvine's resolve. The Lightning Saix was here, hidden by walls, but here.

"Miss Moonbay?" A soldier jumped out of the cockpit and looked up at her. "We have a room for you in the base. The questioning will put off until tomorrow—I mean, later today," he corrected himself.

Moonbay yawned for the first time that night; when was the last time she had slept? No other idea sounded better at the moment. She followed him without hesitation. Her plan couldn't be put into motion until tomorrow anyway.

The room they had prepared was a typical soldiers' room. The soldier who had led her here—she found out his name was Jake—informed Moonbay that she had the room all to herself and that the bathroom attached was for her use.

He left her with a grin and the said, "I hope you feel better after some rest," referring to her stressful journey. Moonbay thanked him and immediately flopped down on the bed. Sleep came surprisingly easy.

* * *

Irvine made a pillow for himself by folding his hands behind his head. It was more complicated than it should be—they handcuffed his hands together and decided it was necessary to cuff his one ankle to the bed post. It was going to be an uncomfortable night.

However, that fact didn't ruin the happy fact that Irvine was very close to freeing his Zoid. It make take a few days of discovering the workings of this base—when the lights go off, how many are on duty at what times and where they are, who is a slacker, etc—but soon the Lightning Saix would be free and Irvine could return to his life.

The mercenary smiled a rare grin. He would be with his partner again, able to roam the world taking jobs as they pleased, entering tournaments for fun.

The cot creaked as Irvine shifted to his side, his thoughts turning. He wouldn't have gotten here without Moonbay. They hadn't discussed it much, but during the questioning session tomorrow, hopefully they could pull off the charade. The transporter would go without charges and the mercenary would be sent to jail—until he escaped.

Moonbay.

It had been foolish to involve her; the incident in the cave was a prime example. They were two close friends with enough feelings to become something more. Irvine knew it wasn't enough to overcome the difficulties of their jobs. Neither one would give up a job, because their jobs were their lives.

Once again, Irvine pushed these thoughts away in order to concentrate on his current situation.

Irvine closed his eyes and listened to the sounds in the military base. Light footsteps reached his ears when soldiers passed the cell and then faded into the night. From experience, Irvine guessed there were about 200 men at this remote base. It would take more than one night to decipher the watch pattern, but once he grasped that, escape shouldn't be a problem.

He rolled over again, letting his mind slow.

The only matter that was left was liberating the Lightning Saix.

* * *

Just as easily as Moonbay fell asleep, she awoke without an alarm. It took her a moment or two to recognize where she was, but memory quickly filled in the gaps. She was at a military base, there was questioning today, and she had to speak to Irvine without being suspicious. A glance around the room told her the sun had risen; several strands of the light peeped through the blinds.

Clean clothes had been placed on a chair in the corner of the room. The transporter got dressed and fixed her hair all the while mentally preparing for the day ahead. With one last tug, Moonbay put her braid in place and grinned. It had been a long time since she was part of a jail break.

A knock on the door disrupted Moonbay's thoughts. She padded over to the doorway and found another young solider waiting outside.

"Major Redding requests your presence in the meeting room." He began walking away, expecting her to follow. Moonbay frowned slightly, but went after him. It was odd that there were so many young—younger than her—soldiers positioned at the base. Moonbay pondered this for a moment and wondered if this was a training base.

The base was composed of a maze of identical hallways only labeled by small signs that read "South Wing II" or "Cafeteria" or some other important room. It was easy to get lost and by the time Moonbay and the soldier had reached "Meeting Room VI", Moonbay had lost count of the turns they had made.

She was ushered inside and then joined by the boy who had leaded her here. In the room, seated at the head of a long table, was Major Redding (Or Moonbay guessed). He had short blonde hair and a welcoming grin. Moonbay guessed that he was in his later 40s judging by the wrinkles around his mouth and the air of experience.

The Major stood up and greeted Moonbay with a handshake. "I'm glad to see you feeling well." He gestured to the plate of bagels and the fruit bowl. "I'm sorry we don't have a better selection; I'm afraid normally breakfast is served at six and this was what was left—still fresh though."

"It's fine, really," Moonbay snagged an onion bagel and began tearing it into little pieces and popping them into her mouth.

"I just have a few questions for you," Redding began, "but I think we have most of the story, already." He smiled sympathetically.

Moonbay switched from the bagel to the fruit bowl and scooped some of the contents onto a small plate. "Ask away."

"Just to confirm, you did not know the mercenary had hidden himself on your Zoid, prior to your capture?"

"I did not." Moonbay inwardly sighed, _"They are being extremely easy on me, considering everything." _

Redding shuffled through a few papers, peering at them intently. "Why did the mercenary break you out of jail?"

"He needed a source of transportation and the Gustav is a fickle girl; I'm the only one who can pilot it," Moonbay lied flawlessly.

"He didn't break you out because you two were friends?"

Moonbay paused and then answered, "That might have been the original reason. Maybe he thought I would help him out. But I wasn't going to help a wanted man; I had my reputation to think about."

"Ah, yes, you are a transporter."

"Yeah, and surely you must know what partnering myself with a wanted man would do to my future job choices, not to mention my reputation."

"So, you refused to help him?"

"Yes," Moonbay fibbed again, "But he wouldn't take no for an answer and kidnapped me." Fake bitterness filled every word. Moonbay wore a grim frown on her face. "He forced me to pilot the Gustav toward this base where the Lightning Saix is being held."

"I figured as much." Redding affirmed and flipped one more page on his clipboard. He didn't ask any more questions right away. Instead, Major Redding let the silence fill the room while he peered at his reports.

The silence was broken by Moonbay's question, "May I ask why the military seized the Lightning Saix?" She looked up to the Major, waiting for the answer.

Major Redding smiled. "I am in charge of the Technology Department of the Republic Army. Although the Lightning Saix was originally planned for Empire use, obviously that failed to occur since the only Saix was given to the mercenary. After thinking it through, we wanted to create more Lightning Saix and put them in the army ranks."

He took a breath and began again, "However, as you saw, the Saix is extremely hard to handle and we wished to run some tests and get data from the original Lightning Saix. The mercenary failed to comply, however, and we needed to take military action."

"I see. So you were just going to get data from the Lightning Saix and let them go free?"

"Yes."

Moonbay nodded, but took note of the lie. Irvine had said the army tried to bargain with him by clearing his record in return for him joining the army. Either Redding was in charge of this operation and was lying to her, or someone else was running the show.

Moonbay knew that Irvine wouldn't lie to her.

"Well, I believe that is all I need from you now, Moonbay." He stood up and shook her hand again. "Feel free to roam around the base. I'm afraid I can't let you leave until we come to a decision about the mercenary incase other questions rise."

"I understand," Moonbay confirmed.

"Thank you again."

"Thank you, Major Redding," she said with a slow smile and exited the room with two bagels in hand, followed by the soldier who had lead her in. Out in the hallway, Moonbay turned to her accompanying soldier and asked, "Can you lead me back to my room?"

Moonbay followed the hallway paths much easier the second time. The privet rooms were on the outside of the base for easy access to the Zoids while meeting rooms and the cafeteria were towards the center. Moonbay hoped she could ditch her escort and explore the base herself.

She pushed the door open to her room; it closed swiftly behind her. The bagels in her hand begged to be eaten so Moonbay listened. She purposely ate slowly in order to give the soldier enough time to leave and not hear her exit in case he wanted to be helpful.

Moonbay raised the blinds and immediately was blinded by the sunlight. Scattered clouds left over from the storm speckled the sky. A quick look at the window, however, revealed that it did not open. Moonbay frowned; it would have been nice to get a fresh breeze in the room to help clear her thoughts.

"Well, it is a military base," Moonbay chided herself and walked back to the room's door. She pulled slowly in order to reduce noise and stuck her head outside. No one was in sight. "Great," Moonbay exclaimed, relieved and locked the door behind her.

The transporter turned the corner and took note of all the signs she saw. Any knowledge would further help in her plan. But for now, her destination was the Zoid hanger, which hopefully housed the stolen Lightning Saix.

It took a couple more lucky turns before Moonbay started seeing signs for the hanger. "If nothing else, transporting gave me a sense of direction," Moonbay smiled as she passed one more sign and a couple of soldiers. They nodded her way, but didn't ask to help; Moonbay was thankful for that.

The entrance to the hanger was outside the main building, so Moonbay pushed open the double set of large, glass doors and finally took a breath of that warm desert air. Soldiers were running around, completing duties. No one would notice a transporter sneaking into the hanger. _"You're allowed to be here,"_ Moonbay reminded herself, loosened up her gait, and walked through the towering doors.

There were dozens of Command Wolves, several Pteras and many Shield Ligers, each Zoid sporting the Republic's symbol. Most of the Zoids were going under routine checkups. Moonbay passed the Heldigunners that had found Irvine and her in the mountains. The whole building smelled of Zoid oil and grease.

Soldiers sprinted in between the large mechanic animals, shouting taunts and trying to goof up their friends. Apparently, Zoid checkups were a time to play around. Moonbay shook her head; all the soldiers here were not disciplined. Their antics greatly differed from soldiers Moonbay had seen and worked with during the war. With an inward smirk, Moonbay imagined if General Herman stepped foot onto this base and found the soldiers taunting each other.

She gave a small laugh, but wondered again if Herman knew about the Lightning Saix. Surely he would have informed Irvine about the research needed for the Saix?

Pushing those thoughts aside to focus on the task at hand, Moonbay walked around another Command Wolf and entered a back room of the hanger. The Zoids in here were in disorder. One Pteras' wing was broken and the cockpit was smashed. A white Command Wolf lay on its side, a large wound inflicted on its opposite side. Moonbay passed these Zoids quickly because the soldiers working on them were intent on fixing and needed no interruptions.

"I guess the Lightning Saix isn't here," Moonbay frowned when she reached the back wall. She hadn't seen another hanger, so where were they keeping the stolen Zoid? Her hand brushed along the wall as Moonbay walked along it. "There must be another room somewhere." The sound from the workers could barely be heard in this far part of the hanger; it never ceased to amaze Moonbay how large these buildings could be.

Suddenly, her hand ran into a door handle, causing Moonbay to stop her walk. It was a smaller grey door in the farthest corner of the hanger. Sweat made Moonbay's hands slick; she knew she had found the hiding place for the Lightning Saix.

The door stuck when she pulled on it, but it gave with a large tug. Moonbay slipped in and closed it behind her. It was dark, but there was no mistaking the Lightning Saix.

Its body was restrained by large locks that looked like framing for a building. Moonbay had seen these before; they were used on restless and sometimes dangerous Zoids. Excitement swept over her; here it was: the purpose for her journey was right here.

After a quick look around to ensure that no one was about, Moonbay sprinted over to the Zoid to inspect its situation. The Saix gave a small roar when it recognized Moonbay, but she hushed it. The last thing Moonbay wanted was to draw attention.

The transporter lifted herself up on the Lightning Saix's leg and slowly climbed to its shoulder. The locks prevented the Saix's legs from moving, but Moonbay could easily fiddle with those later.

Her plan was simple. The night before she's released from the base, Moonbay would sneak in here and break the locks. That way, whenever Irvine did escape, the Saix would be able to move freely right away. Moonbay could only pray that Redding doesn't check the locks every day, but by the look of this room, it seemed soldiers only came in here when it was necessary.

The Lightning Saix had many long scraps in its armor from when it had tried to escape, or so Moonbay guessed. It must have been rowdy, because there was no other reason to put locks on the Zoid. She patted the large cat; its loyalty to Irvine never dwindled.

"You'll have to be good for a few more days," Moonbay warned the Saix. It answered with a low growl, as if to say, "I know." There was no need to inform the Zoid that its pilot was near; there was no doubt in Moonbay's mind that the Zoid already knew.

Moonbay climbed down and rested a hand on the Lightning Saix for one more moment before exiting though the small door and leaving the hanger as if nothing had changed, a large grin covering her face.

* * *

"The food isn't too bad here."

Moonbay looked up from her meal to see Jake smiling down at her. She had retreated to the cafeteria for some dinner and had just sat down when the soldier joined her.

"It's passable," Moonbay agreed and Jake took a seat. "I don't have to eat it every day, however."

"Heh, lucky you." He picked apart his own meal in silence.

It was possible that Jake knew more about the Lightning Saix capture. Moonbay had taken the whole day to wander around and try and discover the purpose, but no amount of sneaking could reveal her wanted answers. The soldiers would probably know, but until now, Moonbay hadn't had a chance to ask any of them.

"How many soldiers are stationed here, Jake?" Moonbay asked casually.

Jake drummed his fingers on the table while he chewed his food and then answered, "There are 230 full time soldiers. Sometimes there are more of us, other times there is less, depending on what's going on around the Republic." He resumed chewing.

"Not to pry, but this is a small base, and the majority of you soldiers are so young! How does that happen?"

"Major Redding likes working with us rookies. He actually requests rookies to be sent to his base." After pausing to think, Jake added, "This base is also pretty secluded so it gives us newbies a chance to gain some experience."

"That makes sense," Moonbay acknowledged and finished up her meal. The cafeteria was beginning to empty; it was late for dinner as well as more snooping.

The rest of Moonbay's plan set up would have to wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Sleep had been the only way for Irvine to pass time in the cell. Consciousness only brought tantalizing thoughts of the way things might have been if certain events had not occurred. Irvine preferred not to live on 'what ifs', so sleep was a welcoming remedy. His cell was a solid concrete cube with only a door in the front with a small window; prefect sleeping conditions.

The mercenary yawned and stretched after the second night in the jail cell. Major Redding had questioned him yesterday, but the result was what Irvine had expected. Long before he and Moonbay were found, the soldiers had decided who was guilty and who was not.

Irvine rolled over, the chain attached to his ankle banged against the bed post loudly. He wished to be asleep again; it was too early to be thinking about escape. Moonbay was still at the base and Irvine didn't want to give the soldiers any reason to believe Moonbay was working with him.

Irvine was about to be reclaimed by sleep when the cell door burst open and then shut almost as quickly. He had to smirk; they were afraid of him and dropped off breakfast as quickly as they could.

"Irvine."

The entitled blinked. That voice did not belong to breakfast.

He swung his legs around, bringing the chain with him, and touched the floor. Irvine's eyes popped—Moonbay stood inside his concealed jail cell with her hands on her hips and a wild grin on her face.

"I've got a job offer for you."

Her remark didn't register. "How did you get in here?"

The smile remained on her face as she answered with, "I told them I wanted to beat you up a bit for putting me through hell." Her fist contacted with her opposite palm for emphasis. "They let me in without a question."

"What are you doing in here?" He rose and strode over to her as close as the chain would let him.

"I already told you," Moonbay answered, catching his eye. "I have a job offer for you." Even in the dimness of the room, her cocky grin shone and her eyes were bright; Irvine couldn't figure out why she was so giddy all of a sudden.

"This isn't really the place to be making offers," he returned lowly.

"It is when the job could last a lifetime."

Irvine swallowed and his mind wheeled at certain possibilities, but he remained quiet and tried not to get his hopes up. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Transporting is a dangerous job," She started nonchalantly. "I have wits and I have skill, but bandits and other idiots often times screw up my deliveries." Moonbay walked closer to Irvine; he stood still. "Having a bodyguard around would make me feel much safer," she whispered it and then stepped back.

The proposal and the idea behind it washed over Irvine. "You want to hire me as a bodyguard?"

"Yes," her voice got soft, but then picked up with her next reply, "Of course you can still take other jobs, go off and do your mercenary thing, but I'm looking for a long-term contract here and I must be your first priority."

Irvine sank down onto the cot. She was beating the system. By hiring him, Moonbay made sure he was always on her side, made sure they would always be together. It was a very simple solution, why hadn't they thought of it before? _"Because we were both too stubborn to even admit that there was something between us and that it could possibly work."_

The mercenary smirked, "I expect a large salary from this agreement." Moonbay stepped closer and Irvine pulled her down next to him. "I'm not cheap."

"I never said you were."

Irvine cupped Moonbay's face in between his handcuffed hands and claimed her lips. He kissed her forcefully, overjoyed that he could have everything he wanted. There was no choosing between two lives; Moonbay had connected their jobs and their feelings into one life.

The need for air ended the kiss, but the two remained close. Moonbay removed a hand from Irvine's neck and placed it over the handcuffs. "What do they think you did?" She laughed.

"They just know my escape skills." Irvine wasn't concerned with his possibility of escape; he had always managed before. He kissed her forehead and then claimed her mouth again. She was his, and would remain his.

* * *

This chapter came to me so easily. Good news for you readers, I guess. And look how long it was! XD Sorry, I'm pleased with myself on this one.

Satisfied or disappointed type out a review and let me know! –randomcat23


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoids.

Many thanks to readers and especially to reviewers!

Enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"You need to get out of here." Irvine didn't know how much time had passed since Moonbay had entered his cell, but surely the soldiers would notice her absence soon if she didn't reappear. "We've come this far without any suspicions." His handcuffed hands rested on her shoulders as he met her gaze slowly.

"Don't worry so much, Irvine," Moonbay grinned and placed her hands on top of his, "I told the guys to take a lunch break. They won't be back for some time." Her optimism washed over the mercenary and he couldn't help but relax. "Besides, there are still a few things I have to talk to you about."

Irvine sat back and nodded, waiting for the topics.

"First off, I found where they are keeping the Lightning Saix," Moonbay began.

He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. Soon, so soon, his Zoid would be free. "Where?" Irvine said eagerly.

"Hold your horses, I was getting there. It's not exactly easy to access." She took a breath and repeated the steps she had taken to get to the hanger and how to find the back room that held the Zoid. Irvine memorized the directions with utmost detail. "It took me quite awhile and that was with the light on and without having to sneak around."

The warnings didn't hinder Irvine's excitement. "I'm good at sneaking around." He winked at her, suddenly giddy with the information about his Zoid. "There won't be any difficulties."

Moonbay frowned; she worried about him being too rash and getting caught. "There are locks on the Lightning Saix," Moonbay began and held up a hand to silence Irvine's forthcoming questions and worries. "I promise I'll get in there and undo the locks the night before I leave. That should make your escape easier." She met his gaze. "Consider it your first payment," the transporter added with a grin.

Irvine closed his eye, shaking his head with a grin. He should have known Moonbay would have something to hold over his head. Even so, he was entirely grateful for her promise to help free the Lightning Saix. Opening his eye, Irvine asked, "Anything else I should know, boss?"

She didn't meet his eye for a second, wondering if she should bother to bring it up. But, they were partners now. Moonbay set her jaw and said, "I'm going to report Major Redding when we leave this place."

"So, you've seen it too," Irvine commented.

Moonbay licked her dry lips. "I don't think he got clearance for capturing your Lightning Saix. This whole thing is too suspicious for me. When I talked to a few of the soldiers here, it further confirmed my thoughts."

"They, you've noticed how most of the soldiers here are rookies?" Irvine wondered.

Moonbay nodded. "That was one of the first things that led me to this conclusion. I think Redding may ask for the rookies so that they'll follow his word without question."

"Yeah," Irvine agreed, "They wouldn't realize that this whole deal is bizarre and out of line." They both fell into a small silence, gathering their thoughts. Once Irvine and Moonbay presented the evidence to the Republican Army, there should be consequences against Redding and then Irvine could be cleared on all charges.

"I'll contact Van and Fiona once I leave in a few days," Moonbay added after a few moments.

Irvine just nodded and then snapped his head to the door at a small noise. The door remained closed but the sound had created a sense of urgency in the room. They were pressing for time; this was no place to stretch the limits. "I'll see you in a few days then, Moonbay?"

The sudden dismissal shocked Moonbay slightly, but there really was no more time to spare. Quietly, she leaned over, kissed Irvine and then dashed out the door without a sound.

The mercenary watched her go and then rolled over, his thoughts returning to his Zoid and the woman who promised to help him escape.

* * *

Moonbay only dared to breathe after she had exited the hallway where they were keeping Irvine. She had passed two of the soldiers who had let her in and waved. They smiled and returned to their posts, glad they had given Moonbay the time to pay the mercenary back for what he had done.

The base was quiet today. A few soldiers took their Zoids out of the hanger for a run; not much ever threatened this remote base. Even as the sun rose to its highest point in the sky, the atmosphere kept calm. Moonbay had never seen such slack discipline within an army base.

"_Well, they don't realize that there is a traitor in their mist,"_ she thought, referring to herself. _"They believe they've captured a dangerous convict and rescued a transporter."_

Even though the day was bright and sunny, Moonbay spent all her time inside preparing for the escape. Redding had come by and said she was free to leave at anytime. That gave her a few days to unlock the Lightning Saix. Timing was everything. She needed to free the Saix, but then have a few days to travel far away so that when Irvine escaped, no one would think she had anything to do with it.

Moonbay bit her lip. It would be tricky. Hopefully, Irvine would hear about her leaving and give it at least two days before busting out of jail. Moonbay shook away her doubts. What was she worried about? This was Irvine she was talking about! The man had more experience with this than anyone else.

Her eyes fell on the clock. Moonbay went to her closet and began packing.

* * *

"So, you will be leaving tomorrow then, Miss Moonbay?" Redding peered over his paper work at the transporter.

"Yes, I need to get back to my job . . ." she trailed off, putting on her best acting, "But I think I need some vacation time first. After everything that has happened . . ."

Redding bought it. His face was filled with sympathy and understanding as he dipped his head low. "I completely understand. It's such a shame that you fell into such a horrible position." He reached into the desk's drawer and hand Moonbay the promised reconciliation money. Redding then informed her that he planned on beginning the tests on the Lightning Saix within a week. He thanked her for her help.

Moonbay smiled sadly, returned his thanks and pocketed the money. As soon as she cleared the room, Moonbay frowned. Redding would get what was deserved. Capturing the Lightning Saix without army consent was an unthinkable act, especially after how Irvine had helped the Guardian Force.

The transporter dashed back to her room to prepare for the long night ahead.

* * *

Irvine stretched out on the cot in an attempt to get as comfortable as possible. He had heard the guards talking about how 'the very nice transporter' was preparing to leave tomorrow. The mercenary grinned. _"Poor kids don't know she's fooling them all."_

He shook his wrists, trying to get space between the sticky metal handcuffs and his skin. Irvine would wait a few days after Moonbay left to escape this place. It wouldn't be hard. There was a small batch of dynamite in the sole of his boot that would suffice. He had already discovered the weak point in the watch: 3am to 4:15am. That should be enough time to dodge the cameras and make to the hanger.

Irvine sat up suddenly, his excitement growing. He could already imagine the great feeling of sitting back in the cockpit of his mighty Zoid. But that would only be possible if Moonbay could undo the Zoid locks. Irvine rarely had to deal with those contraptions, but from experience he knew they were a pain in the ass. _"You really have to know what you're doing. But if anyone can figure it out, it's Moonbay."_

The Lightning Saix pilot fidgeted again. It was so hard to sit still while Moonbay was putting herself in danger for him and his Zoid.

* * *

Night had fallen on the base as quiet as the day behind it. It was cloudy; no stars peaked through the heavy blanket. Moonbay couldn't be more thankful. Her clothes matched the color of the sky. It was a combination of this and the weather that let the transporter leave her room and enter the hanger without problems.

A little luck was involved too.

The man door to the giant building had been left unlocked. Whether or not it was always left like this, Moonbay had no idea, but since this base had such light-weight rules, she really wasn't surprised. Quick footwork got Moonbay inside silently and carried her swiftly to the Lightning Saix's hiding spot. Moonbay had to remind herself where on the wall the secret door was located; it was much harder in the dark than she had expected. The tiny flashlight she had brought was some help, but it was mostly Moonbay's sense of touch that found the doorknob.

She opened it, half expecting an alarm from all her military base experience, and sighed when the door didn't even squeak. If this had been a proper establishment, getting in here would have been unbelievably harder. The door closed behind her slowly and Moonbay ran to the black Zoid.

Her pockets were heavy with the few tools that were needed to break the locks. But she had to be careful not to let the large contraptions fall; the Lightning Saix must appear that it is locked until Irvine can reach it. Moonbay grinned even with all the stress. She could do this.

A soft roar rumbled through the Zoid in greeting. Moonbay put a hand on its paw, returning the welcome and quickly made her way up its leg. Each leg had a lock on the shoulder and then one around the ankle. The trick was to just break the lock so that the large structure would remain standing. Moonbay cringed for a moment as she sat down to being work on lock number one; the Lightning Saix would surely receive large scrapes when escaping from the lock structure. She would have to fix them for Irvine.

The Zoid seemed to sense her fear and gave an encouraging roar. It wasn't afraid of being wounded. It just wanted to be free. Moonbay shook her head, _"Like pilot, like Zoid."_

While kneeling, Moonbay opened up a small door on the lock. It was a mess of wires, gears and other strange parts. The flashlight provided enough light for this type of work. Moonbay carefully parted the mess of wires until she found the large grey one in the back. It controlled the actual lock mechanism that connected to the structure around the Zoid's shoulder. Moonbay dug out her pliers and wrench and quickly disassembled the wire. A soft click was heard and the Saix's soft purr confirmed it; the first lock was undone.

Moonbay wiped the sweat from her brow, pleased that it had gone so well. The structure itself was sturdy and remained standing. _"Hopefully it will stand after I take off the ankle lock too."_

She crawled down the leg of the Saix and went to work on the ankle lock. As soon as she clipped the desired wire another click was heard. Moonbay backed up, waiting to see if the structure stood.

A smile crept on her face; the contraption hadn't even swayed. With this new encouragement, Moonbay ran off to the next leg to undo the third lock.

While she worked, Moonbay thought a lot about Irvine. It would be just the two of them and the open road. There wouldn't be any restrictions. They could do as they pleased, when they wanted without fear of ruining each others reputations. Warmth filled Moonbay's body at the thought: They had their whole lives ahead of them and they would finish this life together.

Only once did fear enter Moonbay's mind. On the sixth lock she opened the door and found a completely unknown bunch of wires. Her breathing increased; light was already appearing in the sky. Soon the base would wake and begin its duties.

After a small period of frantic searching, Moonbay found a button that replaced the wire she was looking for. The sound of the lock undoing itself calmed Moonbay_. "This must be a newer model," _the transporter comforted herself and sprinted to the seventh lock. She didn't stop to ponder the making of the new model. Time was running out.

As soon as the sun broke over the horizon, the final lock clicked. The Lightning Saix was free to move. "But, don't move, Saix," Moonbay reminded the eager Zoid with a hand on its paw. "You need to wait for Irvine." The black Zoid responded with an annoyed rumble. Who did she think she was talking to? "Alright, I know that you know. Give me a break; I'm just worried about you."

Before it slipped her mind, Moonbay opened the cockpit and dropped a written letter on the pilot's seat. There were directions to where she was headed and her plans afterward. Irvine could then follow and meet up with her. Another small smile broke onto her face at the thought.

She quickly gathered her tools; her time was finally used up. A quick sprint to her room may not be fast enough so Moonbay began thinking of excuses for her presence in the hallways.

The man door of the hanger closed behind her and still no soldiers were insight. Once again, Moonbay thanked the poor leadership of the base and made her way back to her room, adrenaline still pumping through her veins.

It was close. She nearly ran into an officer but dodged around a corner at the last second. It took Moonbay nearly twice as long as it should have to return to her room, but the extra time gave her the ability to not be seen. As soon has her hand reached her doorknob, Moonbay yanked it open and let out a sigh of relief as the door clicked shut behind her. No one had seen her.

Moonbay flopped down onto her bed with a grin and fell right into sleep.

* * *

When Moonbay awoke several hours later and looked at the clock she couldn't have been gladder that she packed the night before. She had slept into the late afternoon; the sun was beginning to sink in the sky. The excitement of the previous night made the smile return to her face as she grabbed her bags and went to find her Zoid.

Jake was outside by the Gustav, grinning. "We prepared her for you, Miss Moonbay."

"Thank you, Jake," Moonbay said truthfully. The young officers she had met here had been nothing but welcoming. She turned her attention to the road ahead. There was a long journey ahead of her. Van and Fiona were located a few days away and Moonbay needed them to hear her story first before the word of Irvine's escape reached their ears.

Other soldiers came and loaded Moonbay's belongings into the Gustav. She exchanged polite comments with all of them before jumping into her own Zoid and piloting it out of the base's walls. As the base disappeared behind her, Moonbay wished that each soldier there would receive the proper training they wanted, but didn't know they needed.

She also prayed that Irvine could get out of there in one piece.

* * *

"One more day should be enough," Irvine murmured to himself. Moonbay had left three days ago and the base returned to normal. His meals came twice a day and none of the deliverers spoke at all. Irvine shrugged; he didn't have anything to say to them anyway. As soon as he knew when Moonbay left, Irvine began planning specifics for his escape. Four days would be enough time for the Gustav to get far enough away.

The mercenary swallowed the thin soup in a few gulps and began tearing apart the bread. Thoughts of Moonbay's cooking planted promises in his head; he would be eating meals with her for the rest of his life. Suddenly, a few days of crappy food didn't seem so bad after all.

* * *

It was quiet in the base; all were sleeping besides the few chosen to walk the hallways on guard. Irvine's thoughts were calm and collected. It was almost time for his escape. He had already gotten rid of his handcuffs and chain; nothing really made trouble for Irvine these days.

While he counted down the seconds, Irvine reviewed the directions Moonbay had given him.

Two right turns and then a left. Watch the third door, it squeaks. The next right will take you . . . the exact words Moonbay had said repeated in Irvine's head. This wouldn't be so hard. Getting to the Lightning Saix would be the most difficult part anyway. Everything after that would be easy as pie. No Zoid at this base could catch the Lightning Saix.

Irvine listened to the shuffling footsteps of the guard. As they rounded the one corner, Irvine sprinted to the door and attached the dynamite to the lock. The guard came around the other corner and quickly passed Irvine's cell. The guard's path was a simple circle. Irvine could complete his escape in three rounds.

As soon as the guard had disappeared again, the dynamite destroyed the lock with no more than a small pop. Round two was finished.

The guard's footsteps approached the cell again. No noise was heard. He passed the third time and began another lap.

Irvine sprung forward and opened the door with ease. His hand latched onto the handle as he pulled it shut; no one could guess that the dark cell was unoccupied. No sound came from the hallway so Irvine slowly made his way against the wall toward the door that would lead him to the main building. Despite his preparation, sweat beaded Irvine's forehead. With his heart thumping loudly, he followed Moonbay's directions without any problems rising.

When the man door on the hanger closed slightly behind him, Irvine finally dared to take in a deep breath. This escape had been one of his easiest by far. The pathetic excuse for guards made this attempt run smoothly.

Irvine raced along the dark wall of the hanger. Moonbay had said the door to the Lightning Saix was located on the back wall toward the back. He passed Shield Ligers and Command Wolves before reaching the wall. His hands trailed long the rough surface before grasping a doorknob.

A wild smile spread across the mercenary's face; this was it. His Zoid was right behind this door. He opened the door without a sound and quickly stepped into the secret room.

Even in the darkness, the Lightning Saix gleamed brightly.

The overwhelming feeling of relief washed over Irvine. And unlike his haste that brought him here, Irvine took his time reaching his Zoid. His sharp eyes caught every dent in the normally flawless armor. And when his hand finally touched the giant's paw, the Saix's ecstatic roar echoed off the walls of the hanger loudly. They were finally reunited.

The hole that had been blown into Irvine's heart by the Saix's capture was completely filled again in the Zoid's presence. The mercenary let out a victory cry and quickly climbed into the cockpit; their reunion could be completed once they finished escaping.

The mercenary sunk into his cockpit, a place he had missed dearly these past weeks. His head leaned back in the chair and his hands rested on the controls. This was home.

As Irvine shifted, he realized he was sitting on something and sat up. His hand clenched around an envelope. Puzzled, Irvine ripped it open and read the contents, a smirk twisting his lips. Once Moonbay's new directions were pocketed, Irvine grabbed the controls. "Ready, Saix? It's time to show these bastards that they can't keep us locked up forever."

The black Zoid let out an immense roar and attacked the front wall, crushing it to bits. The night sky met both pilot and Zoid with dazzling stars. Poor sight would not hinder them tonight.

Almost immediately, alarms filled the air and soldiers were awoken from their sleep. "They aren't fast enough," Irvine cried, "nobody's fast enough."

The Lightning Saix disappeared over the base's wall and into the forest before the first soldier could reach the hanger. Freedom was theirs.

* * *

(Five Years Later)

The pink Gustav rolled over the desert dunes with little effort. The sun sat low in the sky, casting its orange and deep pink hues over the horizon. The landscape was bare, save the decrepit ruins to the north. Moonbay pushed the Gustav forward with more force; their destination was in sight.

She turned away from the sight to gaze back at the child that slept silently in the back seat. His dark hair lay around his eyes, framing his face. Moonbay smiled, thinking of when those closed eyes were open, their color was the grey of storm clouds.

Seth was Irvine's son, after all.

The ruins towered over the transporter Zoid when Moonbay finally pulled to a stop. The long abandoned buildings created an excellent rendezvous location. The transporter exited the cockpit and began looking for the Lightning Saix. Her eye caught its shining armor hiding in one of the nearby buildings. But the Zoid didn't hold Moonbay's attention for long; its pilot quickly grabbed Moonbay's gaze.

Irvine strode over with a wide grin on his face. When he was close enough, Irvine opened his arms and took Moonbay into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around him, glad to see him after his week-long absence. A minute passed until Irvine pulled away and kissed Moonbay thoroughly. He had missed her as much as she had missed him.

Once again, Irvine pulled away and tucked a strand of hair behind his wife's ear. "I trust it that you got here without any problems."

"Of course." Moonbay returned his smile. "How did your job go?"

"It was successful, to say the least." A wicked smirk tugged at Irvine's lips. He reached into his pocket and produced a stuffed envelope. "I'm thinking a vacation is in order." His arm wrapped around Moonbay's waist, drawing her close.

Moonbay laid her head against his chest. "We could always go visit Van and Fiona. They're stationed at that beach base now." Irvine nodded and the two watched the sun slip behind the hills.

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Seth will enjoy seeing the kids again," Moonbay noted even though the destination was already chosen. "It's been a couple of months since we last visited."

She received another nod and another kiss. "I already said that sounded like a good idea. You don't need to guilt trip me into going," Irvine reminded her gently.

"Well, I can never tell if I actually got through your thick head or not." Moonbay raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips as Irvine laughed. "Why don't you load up your Zoid so we can get out of here?"

"Alright, alright," Irvine laughed again and then returned to his Zoid, whose capture had made this life possible.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! It always feels so good to finish a story and I'm completely happy with the outcome of this one.

And, IrvineSano was inspiration for the last part. She requested, or rather, demanded that Irvine and Moonbay "run off and get married in this fic". Well, they did that and had a kid! XD

Thanks again to all readers and reviewers! I really appreciate all your support.

Don't hesitate to type out a review!-randomcat23


End file.
